warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Elite Hellfire
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Elite Hellfire Levels vs Turrets History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Elite Hellfire's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of''' Jan 08, 2014. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of''' Oct 30, 2013. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of''' Aug 14, 2013. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level in the Game Update of''' May 30, 2013. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 10 in the Game Update of''' Feb 13, 2013. *The Elite Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 9 in the Game Update of''' Nov 28,2012. *The Elite Hellfire was introduced to the '''Event Shop during Operation: Hellfire. Additional Facts *The Elite Hellfire''' is statistically the same as the standard Hellfire but features a slightly different body, black paint and their missiles split up in 4 warheads as they are falling down on the target. *Missiles fired from the Elite Hellfire split into multiple smaller missiles as they close in on the target. This greatly reduces the chance of them getting shot down because the smaller warheads cannot be targetted by air, essentially decreasing the time in which the missile can be shot down. *The Hellfire Rockets are slow moving in flight. This makes them very vulnerably to being destroyed before reaching its target by any 'Unit 'that can Fire on '''Air Units with the exception of the Flak Tank, the Flak Turret, the''' Valkyrie and Elite Valkyrie.' *The 'Hellfire, 'Hellstorm '''and 'Hellfire Turret 'are all just different firing platforms for the same class of Hellfire Missiles. *Hellfire Missiles are not classified as an '"Air Unit" but falls in it's own class. *One of the Hellfire Vehicles greatest weakness is its extremely slow rotation speed. This vastly hinders its mobility making getting to the target a slow process and running from trouble not an option. *A maximum of 7 Elite Hellfires may be placed in a Platoon with a Level 10 Storage. In-Game Quotes External Links *Kixeye Forum Post : Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! ( Official ) Animated Photo Elite Hellfire HQ.gif|360 deg view ads on email2.gif|Ad on Email ehf fire effect.gif|Customized EHF with Fire Effect Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. HellfireElite-Unlocked-Message.jpg|Elite Hellfire Unlock Message elite hellfire.PNG|elite hellfire from event store GameUpdate 05-01-2014.png|Game Update: May 1st, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 Operation-Hellfire.png|Operation: Hellfire Elite Hellfire Tank.JPG|Large Image Slide1.JPG|Shots of the Elite Hellfire HellfireElite-Stats-L4(WF-Lv10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L5(WF-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L6(WF-Lv10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L7(WF-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L8(WF-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L9(WF-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L10(WF-Lv10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L11(WF-Lv10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L12(WF-Lv10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory HellfireElite-Stats-L13(WF-Lv10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Navigation ---- Category:Special Event Prize Category:Land Vehicle Category:Elite Category:Area of Effect Category:Tank Category:Hellfire Missile Firing Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z